


The Memory of Rain

by soulless_wanderer (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Javi is the rain, M/M, Poetry, Short, Vague, and it is all metaphors, enjoy, i guess, im sorry, this wasnt meant to be a rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/soulless_wanderer
Summary: Javi is the rain and Yuzu thinks about how hard it is to forget him.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Memory of Rain

The memory of rain lingers  
long after  
the sun has burnt  
the last clouds into blue.

It is in the gossamer leaves,  
the dark trunks,  
the musty smell of mushrooms  
and rich brown earth.

In the earthworms that wriggle  
to the surface, tender pink bodies  
pale in the sunlight.  
And the slugs found on every wall.

It is in snail trails  
and squelching shoes.  
In a shower of water from  
crystal plated leaves.

In the birdsong,  
cool wind  
and the crisp sound  
of skates carving the ice.


End file.
